1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a free-standing, wall-mountable, or countertop press for removing liquids from canned goods, and a method of draining liquid from canned goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there are many items which are shipped contained in a liquid medium in cans. Before use, these items must be drained sufficiently so that excess liquid is not present in the item removed from the can.
Among the items shipped in cans are foodstuffs--examples are tuna or other fish in water or oil, vegetables in water, mushrooms in water, pickles, pineapples, apples, tomatoes, and others. However, other non-foodstuffs are often shipped suspended in fluids. For example, high-performance machined parts are often shipped or stored suspended in oil to prevent corrosion and abrasion, and gasket materials are often suspended in lubricants to prevent their drying out or cracking upon extended storage.
There are many various can sizes and shapes in use today, and due to inexpensive storage, packaging, handling and processing, cans will continue to be used in the future. Cans are generally metallic, although rigid plastics are sometimes used, and the cans are formed having a cylindrical sidewall, and circular top and bottom joined by seams. These cans are opened, generally, by can openers known in the art, which utilize a blade to pierce the lid or bottom of the can at its periphery. The blade then is moved in a complete circle about the circumference of the can until a complete circular cut is made, freeing the lid from the body of the can. The cut provides a sufficient opening between the wall of the can and the edge of the lid through which water may be drained while the solids are maintained inside the can with minimal or no losses.
However, items which are shipped canned and suspended in a liquid are frequently difficult to handle due to the volume of liquid and the can having a consequentially heavier weight than goods shipped in a dry state. Businesses which use large amounts of canned goods frequently are forced to cope with the inconvenience of draining larger sized cans in quantity. Persons without sufficient physical strength often find it difficult to pick up and physically manipulate such cans.
One specific example of a medium-sized industrial use can is commercial chunk tuna packed in water. Generally marketed for food service use, the commercial tuna may come in metal cans approximately 12 cm in diameter, and 13 cm tall. The approximate weight of such a can is 8 pounds. Such a can may be bulky, heavy, and inconvenient to handle, especially if large quantities of the cans are used.
Heretofore, one faced with the task of draining a can unaided, would after opening the can, be forced to invert the can and press the loose lid up with a hand or finger to expel water from the can interior. In some instances, the force which is required to drain water from the can can be quite large--more than that which can be comfortably exerted.
Additionally, the can must be held over a sink, bucket or other receptacle, in such a manner that the water drains out and is captured for disposal, recycling, or re-use. This results in an awkward arrangement, whereby large amounts of force required to be exerted while holding a heavy object at arms length. Furthermore, the lid must be held in such a static position relative to the can body that the entrapped items are not released. Repetitive, awkward, and physically difficult actions such as this often may be a cause of physical injury in the workplace, and there is a need for a device which can make this repetitive chore more easily performed.
An example of one utensil which has been suggested to aid in the can-draining endeavor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,544 discloses a cup which may be inserted into a can. The lid is removed from the can, and the cup, which has holes in the bottom, is inserted into the can. The assembly of cup with can is picked up inverted, and placed on a flat surface. Force may then be exerted onto the can, draining water through the holes in the cup. This arrangement, while useful, can suffer from clogging, and the implement may need to be frequently cleaned during use. Additionally, the implement must be stored, thereby taking up space, and cleaned before each use. The amount of force is limited to that which may be physically exerted by the individual pushing down on the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,647 discloses a different can-draining implement. It comprises a pair of holes joined about a pivot point. A can is opened, the lid left is place, and inserted in between two disc-like plates. The handles may then be squeezed and water drained by holding the device over a sink.
While the above-noted instrument may aid in can draining, it does not aid in manipulating the cans, which can be heavy, or providing means for applying force by a convenient manner and direction.